Cupido también se equivoca
by x-Claire-x
Summary: Todos nos equivocamos, ¿no? Entonces, ¿quién dice que Cupido no se puede equivocar también?


Saben que día es hoy, ¿no? De seguro ya lo deben saber, a esta hora del día... XD. Bueno, no mencioné que haría un especial por San Valentín, pero sí me lo había prometido a mí misma, así que aquí les traigo mi especial. Disculpen que lo suba tan tarde, pero aún no se acaba el día, así que sigue siendo legal; digamos que tuve que escapar de mis obligaciones de esclava para poder escribirlo sin mencionar que fastidié a mi beta hasta las dos de la mañana para que revisara el fic. Pero bueno, ella sabe que la quiero jeje. Así que ya sin más, les dejo este loco, fumado y extraño capitulo, espero que lo disfruten.

Advertencia: si no quiere revolcarse en el piso botando espuma por la boca, no lea esto. Contiene todo de mi loca imaginación y no me hago responsable por daños mentales XD.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Resident Evil no me pertenecen, solo soy dueña de la historia y los he tomado prestados un rato a ellos para ponerlos dentro de esta, solo con el fin de divertir a mis bellos lectores.

* * *

.

 **Cupido también se equivoca**

 **.**

Pasaba una a una las fotografías sobre la mesa sin evitar sonreír. Por fin se acercaba aquella fecha en el año que más amaba, donde todo era perfecto y el amor se impregnaba en el aire, con solo respirarlo podías mantenerte volando entre fantasías, pero también era la fecha en la que más trabajo tenía, el día más atareado de todo el año. Y no es que solo trabajase ese día como Santa Claus, no, claro que no, solamente es que necesitaba darles un empujoncito extra a las personas para que se animaran a saltar.

De pronto se detuvo en una fotografía en específico y la sonrisa en su rostro desapareció. La persona a la que pertenecía dicho retrato era su constante dolor de cabeza, era el sujeto más obstinado que jamás había conocido y el causante de que su trabajo se convirtiera, en más de una ocasión, en una verdadera tortura. Su nombre: Leon S. Kennedy. Se llevó dos dedos hasta el puente de su nariz y suspiró con pesadez; el error cometido esa noche realmente lo estaba pagando caro.

 _Corría a toda prisa por entre los edificios del lugar, buscando cada tanto algún rincón seguro para detenerse a tomar aire y luego seguir. Estúpido conejo de Pascua, jamás debió escucharle cuando le dijo que en Raccoon City había un tal ''Chris Redfield'' que necesitaba de su ayuda y ¿qué pasa? Llega a la ciudad y esta se encuentra infestada de bichos raros junto con algo que se podía clasificar como zombies según había escuchado en una película, en esa versión extraña de Orgullo y prejuicio. Lo peor de todo es que ese Chris ni siquiera se encontraba en la ciudad, eso o ya era una pestilente calaca andante, sin mencionar que además tenía que correr por su vida y con un terrible dolor de estómago; esos tacos no le habían sentado nada bien. Ese era un muy buen día para Cupido… Un momento, ¡cierto! ¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido antes? Era Cupido, fácilmente podía irse volando de ahí, ni siquiera tenía la necesidad de correr. En ese momento unas alas blancas aparecieron en su espalda junto a la aljaba en medio de ellas y un arco en su mano derecha. Ahora sí, que vinieran esas alimañas que a él no podrían comérselo esa noche._

 _Al principio trató de elevarse, pero todos esos tacos que comió de camino le pasaban la cuenta, así que tardó más de lo que pensó, lo suficiente como para hacer que aquellos rugidos que antes se habían escuchado lejos ahora parecieran gorgotear en sus oídos. Retiró los pies del piso justo antes de que unos curvados y huesudos dedos lograsen tocarlo y rió con mofa._

— _¡Ja! ¿Creíste que te comerías al dios del amor? ¡Siga participando!_

 _Las criaturas abajo gritaron hambrientas, levantando sus manos intentando alcanzarle. Cupido se quedó viéndolos un momento mientras una curiosa idea pasaba por su cabeza._

— _Mmm… Se supone que el amor lo soluciona todo, ¿no? Me pregunto… ¿qué pasaría si dos zombies se besan?_

 _Tomó una de las flechas de su espalda y apuntó a un par de zombies que se comenzaban a acumular y con su certera puntería, disparó. La flecha los atravesó para luego desaparecer en pequeñas luces doradas, pero a los segundos que siguieron, nada sucedió._

— _Que extraño, eso no suele pasar. Tal vez si uso otra…_

 _Cargó una nueva flecha y apuntó, pero antes de que la soltara la anterior simplemente pareció surtir efecto._

— _¡¿Pero qué…?! ¡Agh, que asco! Ahora tengo la respuesta: pues zombienputos._

 _Mientras vomitaba los tacos con chilaquiles que se había comido esa mañana la flecha se disparó, saliendo muy lejos de ahí en dirección a la parte delantera de lo que supuso sería una comisaría._

— _Mierda, solo espero que eso no me traiga problemas._

Y vaya que sí le había traído problemas. El chico era el número uno en su ''lista negra'', ahí donde iban a parar todos aquellos complicados que le habían causado problemas en algún momento, lista que fue inventada esa noche y de la cual él era el único miembro. Él definitivamente no necesitaba un empujón para saltar, más bien necesitaba un disparo que lo lanzara directo al precipicio. Esta vez definitivamente necesitaba hacer algo al respecto, algo que solucionara el problema de una vez por todas.

* * *

Acababa de colgar una llamada con Sherry cuando el timbre de su apartamento sonó, por un momento creyó que se trataba de la rubia en una de sus tantas visitas sorpresa, pero descartó la idea al recordar que esta había mencionado que aún venía en el auto con Jake. Tampoco podría tratarse de Jill, ella jamás se presentaba sin avisar, y sobre Chris, ni pensarlo, él tenía una copia de la llave por lo que no necesitaba tocar. Con algo de curiosidad abrió la puerta, claro, porque ella era una chica ruda y no necesitaba usar la mirilla de esta para ver de quién se trataba, porque ¿qué gracia tendría abrir la puerta entonces si ya sabes de quién se trata? Perdería todo el encanto. Jaló la manilla y abrió, fue entonces cuando lo vio: se encontraba ahí, de pie frente a su puerta. Los rayos del sol, que quien sabe de dónde venían ya que estaban como en el octavo piso del edificio, recortaban su figura y hacían resaltar el brillo de su cabello, cuidado con los mejores productos Pantene, porque Claire notaba la diferencia.

—Leon…

El chico le regaló una sonrisa ladina, pero su cara de perro mojado bajo la lluvia le dijo antes a lo que venía.

—Hola, Claire. Yo solo… pasaba por aquí y…

—No hace falta, me conozco la explicación. Pero me temo que ya no queda helado, olvidé ir a comprar y te comiste el último en la visita anterior. Había durado meses en la nevera. — mencionó con tristeza recordando al pobre helado caído.

—Espera, ¿me diste helado rancio? — preguntó alzando las cejas.

—Te dije que no era de pistachos ni menta.

Leon hizo una mueca de asco mientras negaba con la cabeza intentando borrar aquello de su mente; lo omitiría fingiendo que jamás había escuchado aquello o terminaría vomitando encima de la pelirroja.

—Volviendo al tema. ¿Esto sirve?

El chico levantó las bolsas del supermercado que traía en las que se podían ver unos botes del cremoso dulce entre otras cosas, la chica le sonrió negando con la cabeza; al parecer ya estaba equipado y no buscaba ser echado de ahí. Se hizo a un lado para dejarle entrar, después de todo ya estaba acostumbrada a tenerle por ahí y, además, sabía que el agente estaba más bueno que el pan con chancho como para dejarlo afuera.

* * *

Nada había resultado, llevaba años intentando quitarle esa maldita obsesión con Ada Wong, pero a cada mujer que flechaba la había rechazado, ninguna parecía estar a la altura de la señorita asiática y tampoco era como si él pudiera flechar a esa mujer, sabía que no era la indicada y sus flechas no tendrían efecto en ella, ya lo había intentado antes.

Si tan solo no las rechazara a todas por ir como un perrito faldero tras Ada… ya se le estaban acabando las candidatas.

La primera fue Ashley Graham, aún recordaba el espantoso viaje que tuvo que hacer hasta esa isla para flechar a la hija del presidente, ¿y todo para qué? Para que la señorita ''amo mi lanza-garfio más que a un ser humano'' decidiera aparecer haciendo que ese rubio oxigenado rechazara la propuesta de la chiquilla de la casa blanca. Primer intento fallido. Pasó la fotografía dejándola a un lado, ahora aparecía la imagen de la famosa Ingrid Hunnigan, la informante permanente de Leon y la que supuso sería una buena opción luego de ver al agente coqueteándole. Desgraciadamente ella parecía tener a alguien más en su vida, pues sus flechas no habían surtido efecto. Segundo intento fallido. La tercera había sido Angela Miller, una chica bastante atractiva y que por suerte se había cruzado en el camino del obstinado ex-policía. Esta vez sus flechas sí tuvieron resultados, pero desgraciadamente, aunque ella estaba coladita por él, simplemente no funcionó, algo respecto a un pequeño incidente de buceo y unos tiburones, nada del otro mundo, el punto era que nuevamente el agente rechazaba a otra chica. Otro intento se sumaba y contando. Había probado suerte con Jill Valentine, pero la chica ya sentía algo por ese tal Chris, así que no iba a interferir. Incluso en sus momentos de desesperación había llegado a considerar a Sherry, pero luego descartó esa idea pensándola como ''inapropiada'' al saber que la chica lo consideraba como un padre. Tal vez si probaba con el otro bando… Nah, no era de esos.

Suspiró con pesadez dejando la fotografía de la joven Birkin junto a las otras, realmente ya no le quedaban opciones, había probado hasta con la chica del supermercado, pero luego de una noche simplemente había pasado a ser ''una más de la lista''. De seguro si todas esas chicas que estaban enamoradas de Leon supieran de su existencia su despacho ya estaría ardiendo en llamas y él habría sido molido a golpes. Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo tras pensar aquello, él bien sabía lo que una mujer enfadada podía hacer, ya ni hablar de una horda de ellas. Sacudió la cabeza y bajó de nuevo la vista al escritorio, sobre las miles de fotografías esparcidas, tanto de parejas que había llevado a cabo a lo largo del tiempo como de las candidatas para ser las novias del señor Kennedy, de pronto, una de las fotografías llamó particularmente su atención. ¿Cómo no había pensado en ella antes?

Claire Redfield, la muchachita pelirroja que había escapado con él de Raccoon City y la que podía ser la candidata perfecta para este ''trabajo''. Por suerte la chica no estaba nada mal y era la mejor amiga de Leon, así que algo podría lograr. Finalmente resolvería ese error cometido, tan malo como cuando combinó las papas fritas con manjar.

 _En serio, ¿en qué estaba pensando? Ah, sí, ya lo recordé._

* * *

Ya había pasado bastante desde la última vez en la que había visto a la pelirroja, en la última visita que había hecho a su casa había tenido la mala ocurrencia de invitar a Jake consigo. Claire le había vetado llevar de nuevo al pelirrojo luego de que este acabara con todas las manzanas en su casa, el tipo en serio tenía un grave problema con esas frutas que realmente no entendía. En más de una ocasión deseó ser una manzana para que él le prestara más atención.

Soltó todo el aire para volver a llenar sus pulmones con el rico smog de la ciudad y luego sonrió; ahora que Jake se había ido a quién sabe dónde, porque a estas alturas ni siquiera sabía si el pelirrojo tenía casa o si vivía bajo un puente como la mitad de ellos, podría ir a visitar a Claire sin ningún problema.

* * *

Esa era la idea perfecta, si bien sabía que no conseguiría que ella saliera con el agente en una ''cita normal'', tal vez podía considerar ir en una ''salida de amigos'' donde todos sus conocidos estarían. Ahora solo tenía que seguir moviendo las piezas en ese tablero y muy pronto ganaría la partida… eso o perdería su trabajo.

* * *

—Chris, ¿sabes qué día es mañana?

Preguntó discretamente mirando al castaño de soslayo.

—Claro Jill, es miércoles.

La chica se golpeó la frente, al parecer no tenía ni idea así que no vendría mal recordarle. Ambos estaban en el supermercado haciendo las compras… ¿Qué? ¿Acaso es raro? Ellos también son personas y necesitan comer. La cosa es que Chris había ido a comprar y Jill simplemente se coló para averiguar si el castaño pensaba darle algo ese San Valentín, porque todos sabemos que ambos se traen ganas pero en ese juego de ''corre por tu vida o las B.O.W. te matarán'' no podían hacer mucho. Así que como quien no quiere la cosa volvió a insistir.

—Pues… mañana es 14 de Febrero.

Soltó sutil mientras tomaba una caja de leche y la metía al carro.

—Ni me lo recuerdes, ya casi es quincena y tengo que pagarle a mis esclavos de la B.S.A.A.

— ¡¿Qué?!

—Que no se nos vaya a olvidar el pan.

Jill suspiró con cansancio; al parecer ni siquiera sabía de qué se trataba esa fecha.

—Entonces… ¿no tienes planes para mañana?

Preguntó en un último intento, no quería repetir lo de los últimos diez San Valentín, pero antes de que él respondiera, una voz en lo alto retumbó en todo el lugar, haciendo que todos quedaran en silencio y detuvieran sus actividades.

—Atención, habla el encargado de supervisión. Al idiota musculoso del pasillo 2, ya déjate de payasadas e invita a la chica a salir.

A Jill se le subieron los colores a las mejillas al darse cuenta de que eran ellos los que estaban parados en el pasillo mencionado y al ver que la gente comenzaba a cuchichear mirando en su dirección.

—Pobre perdedor. De seguro ese sujeto debe sentirse muy avergonzado por escuchar aquello.

Soltó Chris riendo mientras avanzaba despreocupadamente por el pasillo con su carrito mágico, ignorando todas las miradas que recaían sobre él.

 _Será mejor que no le diga que él es el perdedor…_

* * *

El timbre de su puerta sonó de nuevo, así que se levantó en silencio para no molestar a su compañero que miraba con atención una película. No esperaba a nadie y tampoco estaba segura de querer más sorpresas; con Leon ahí lloriqueando en su sofá le bastaba.

Abrió la puerta y al instante Sherry saltó hasta ella para abrazarle.

—Sherry, me… asfixias.

Mencionó como pudo, la chica aflojó su agarre y le sonrió apenada.

—Lo siento, es que hace mucho que no te veía.

Claire abrió la boca, pero ambas se vieron interrumpidas por unos sollozos seguidos de un grito provenientes de la sala.

— ¡No, Jack, no puedes dejar a Rose!

—Ese ¿fue Leon?

Preguntó Sherry enarcando una ceja, Claire asintió con la cabeza.

—Adivino, Ada lo botó otra vez.

Sí, aún recordaba aquella vez en la que llegó hasta su puerta luego de que Ada lo dejara como por millonésima vez. Había ido hasta la casa de Claire y como no la había encontrado decidió llegar hasta donde la rubia. Lo peor había sido tener que consolarlo durante dos horas hasta que la pelirroja llegó.

—Venía a verte, pero puedo pasar en otro momento.

—Claro que no. Te suplicaría que te quedaras.

Claire juntó las manos mientras la rubia le veía divertida. Tal vez no quisiera más sorpresas, pero su pequeña siempre sería bienvenida.

* * *

Esto estaba resultando mejor de lo que esperaba. Echó una mirada al par que conducía de regreso y sonrió, ellos eran el último toque de su plan, así que solo movería sus hilos y luego ya solo quedaría esperar, pero tenía que hacer pronto ese último paso o iba a requerir un cambio de pañales.

* * *

—Leon, ¿en serio estás llorando con Titanic? — preguntó mientras se acomodaba en uno de los sillones individuales. —Ni siquiera yo lloré con esa película.

—Ya cállate, ¡insensible!

Mencionó el rubio emo llevándose otro pañuelo a la nariz, Claire les veía divertida mientras comía unas ricas botanas, pero su entretención se vio interrumpida cuando su teléfono comenzó a sonar.

 _¿Y ahora qué?_

— ¿Sí?

— ¡Hermanita! ¿Qué tal todo?

— ¡¿Chris?! — preguntó sorprendida mientras una alita de pollo se le caía de la boca.

— ¿Qué harás mañana?

— ¿Yo?

La pelirroja miró rápido su calendario en la sala, mañana sería 14 de febrero y ella no tenía ningún plan, como siempre. Ya se había resignado a ser la soltera con un millón de gatos, los que, por cierto, aún no conseguía.

—Nada, ¿por qué la pregunta? — mencionó cogiendo una lata de soda.

—Mañana haré una fiesta. ¿Qué tal si vienes?

No pudo evitarlo y escupió todo el contenido del líquido que tenía en la boca cayendo sobre el pobre de Leon, arruinando su precioso y perfecto cabello.

— ¡¿Por qué el universo me odia?!

Gritó a los cuatro vientos de forma dramática mientras Sherry corría por una toalla.

— ¿Desde cuándo tú haces fiestas?

— ¿Qué tiene de malo? Soy el jefazo y tengo mucho dinero para derrochar, además, alguien tiene que ser el chido en esta historia, ¿no?

Claire se encogió de hombros, su respuesta sonaba convincente. Se levantó para seguir con la conversación en el otro cuarto ya que los lloriqueos de Leon y los gritos histéricos de Sherry que marcaba frenéticamente algo en su teléfono no la dejaban escuchar bien.

—Pero, creí que tendrías planes con Jill.

— ¿Con Jill? ¿Por qué? Aunque claro, sí estará en la fiesta…

La pelirroja comenzó a darse de cabezazos contra el refrigerador; moriría sola y ni siquiera tendría sobrinos.

—Entonces, ¿vendrás? — preguntó animado del otro lado de la línea.

—Sí, ya qué. Ahora si me disculpas, debo colgar o ese par va a quemar mi apartamento.

— ¿Ese par? ¿Con quién estás? Si me entero de que…

 _Pip._ Simplemente cortó la llamada. Hablar con Chris era agradable mientras no sacara a relucir su instinto de padre frustrado.

Volvió a la sala solo para ver cuando dos hombres tomaban a Leon y lo colocaban sobre una camilla, con la mejor cara de sorpresa miró a Sherry quien solo veía preocupada cómo sacaban al rubio de ahí.

—Sher, ¡¿llamaste al 911?! ¡Solo era gaseosa!

—No, Claire, no llamé al 911. — negó con la cabeza.

— ¡¿Y quiénes eran esos?!

Preguntó al borde del colapso y de arrancarse las teñidas extensiones.

—Llamé al 912.

Explicó levantando un dedo con todo el aire de persona inteligente, aunque todos sabemos que es rubia y… ya saben.

— ¡¿Al qué?!

La pelirroja corrió hasta la puerta en donde vio cómo metían a Leon dentro de lo que parecía ser una ambulancia. Se fijó en las letras escritas al costado del vehículo y una gota de sudor le bajó por la frente.

'' _912: estilistas al rescate''_

* * *

Ahora sí ya estaba todo perfecto, solo le quedaba esperar la fiesta de mañana y podría por fin acabar con todo eso. Por el momento podría descansar y preparar sus mejores flechas para lo que vendría.

Sonrió victorioso tras saber lo bien que iba su plan, pero su sonrisa no duró mucho, sino que se borró al instante en que giró a un lado y vio el cono de papel higiénico vacío.

 _Mierda._

* * *

 ** _Al día siguiente…_**

Ya todos se encontraba en la casa del castaño disfrutando de la música a todo volumen, claro, de otro modo no habría parranda. Chris había decorado el patio trasero, puso unas cuantas luces y desempolvó la parrilla; si había algo que sabía hacer era sacar parte de su instinto primitivo para asar un buen trozo de carne, era mucho mejor que golpear rocas. El resto de los hombres también se mantenían cerca del fuego, girando alrededor como si hicieran alguna especie de invocación, cosas de machos. Por otro lado, las chicas se encontraban adentro intentando subirle el ánimo a Jill quien se mantenía en un rincón alejado, sentada en el suelo escondiendo el rostro en sus rodillas; Rebecca y Sherry se miraron, solo esperaban que cuando Claire llegara esta supiera qué hacer.

* * *

Cupido volaba complacido por el alto cielo, disfrutando del aire fresco y de ver a todas esas parejas en el día más romántico del año, ni siquiera pudo resistir disparar unas cuantas flechas en el camino; digamos que la situación lo ameritaba.

Hace un buen rato que venía siguiendo a su ''pareja favorita'' por las calles camino a la casa del Redfield mayor, la pésima reputación de Leon como conductor había hecho que la pelirroja le prohibiera conducir y evitó subirse a un auto con él utilizando la excusa de que un poco de aire fresco le ayudaría a subir el ánimo. Pero por lo que Cupido veía, el chico seguía tan cabizbajo como el día anterior, tanto como para tener que ser arrastrado por la pelirroja.

Definitivamente debía llenar el hueco de su corazón o quién sabe cómo terminaría todo eso.

* * *

—Tranquilo, te prometo que te vas a divertir.

—No lo sé, Claire. No me siento de ánimos como para esta clase de cosas.

Mencionó apoyado a un lado del marco de la puerta mientras la Redfield colocaba la copia de la llave que le había dado su hermano.

—Al menos has el intento. — dijo abriendo la puerta. —No todo puede ser…

Cuando volteó para mirar al muchacho este ya no se encontraba. Se asomó a la calle y miró a ambos lados, pero ni siquiera se veía su silueta en algún lugar.

— ¿Leon?

— ¡Boom, baby!

La pelirroja se volteó de un salto y corrió de vuelta a la puerta. Leon había entrado sin que ella se diera cuenta y lo había hecho con todo el ánimo que anteriormente no tenía y con todo el estilo digno de Kennedy. Mágicamente las luces se encendieron cuando él entró volviéndose todas un espectáculo de colores y música de baile había aparecido de la nada; el chico se agarró la camisa y se la quitó de un jalón lanzándola lejos de ahí, dio un salto sobre la mesa en medio de la sala y comenzó a bailar como si fuese el stripper mejor pagado de todo el mundo dando su mejor espectáculo. A Claire se le abrió la boca a más no poder, si su mandíbula no cayó al piso solo fue porque estaba bien afirmada en su cráneo; aunque su sorpresa no fue solamente por ver a Leon bailar sino porque, además, las chicas le animaban, incluso habían comenzado a arrojarle dinero. Hasta Jill gritaba mientras vaciaba su billetera sobre la mesa.

—Con que no estaba de ánimos para fiestas.

* * *

Ahora sí los tenía a todos ahí, las chicas se encontraban también en el patio y la carne ya casi estaba lista, podría flechar finalmente a su pareja problemática y de paso a otros más por ahí. Por algún extraño motivo esos sujetos necesitaban con urgencia de su ayuda, tal vez era culpa de Capcom, supuso.

Se encogió de hombros mientras los veía divertirse, por un momento se puso a pensar en por qué no había lanzado la flecha cuando venían de camino o al principio de este fic si ya los tenía juntos, pero luego concluyó que así no tenía chiste y que además no podía ir en contra de los designios de la escritora.

Preparó una flecha y se dispuso a disparar, justo cuando Claire se acercaba a Leon para decirle algo, pero cuando la tuvo en la mira y soltó la flecha, la chica se detuvo a medio camino y se agachó para recoger una manzana que había resbalado de la mesa haciendo que la flecha pasara de largo, impactando justo contra Piers. Cupido abrió la boca con sorpresa y miró al castaño, luego a Claire, al castaño y de vuelta a la chica, para ver cómo esta retomaba su camino ignorando completamente lo que acababa de suceder.

 _Ay, no…_

Piers se había quedado quieto tras el flechazo, Cupido rogó porque el chico estuviese enamorado ya, pero desgraciadamente vio que eso no era así cuando levantó la cabeza y ahora, en lugar de sus ojos color miel, habían dos corazones. El hombre alado dirigió su vista a lo que supuso fue lo primero que el chiquillo vio y comenzó a negar frenéticamente con la cabeza.

 _No, no, no, no, no._

— ¡Capitán!

El muchacho saltó hasta el otro castaño y se aferró a su cuello por la espalda. Chris, quien estaba ocupándose de sacar la carne lista de la parrilla, soltó uno de los trozos dejando que este cayera dentro de las brazas por culpa del empujón que el joven Nivans le había proporcionado.

— ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!

Rayos, ahora tendría que arreglar eso. Ni modo.

Volvió a la pareja que era su blanco principal, ambos seguían juntos, así que preparó otra flecha. Esta vez sí que no fallaría, pero nuevamente se equivocó. Jake había aparecido en busca de la manzana que la pelirroja acababa de recoger y en lugar de que la flecha le diese a Claire, terminó por golpear al hijo de Wesker.

Cupido se golpeó la frente con la palma. ¿Y ahora qué pasaría?

El chico de la cabeza rapada se quedó quieto observando la manzana entre sus manos y al igual que con Piers, sus ojos se volvieron un par de corazones y en cosa de segundos comenzó a besar la fruta. En ese momento definitivamente se habría comenzado a dar de cabezazos si hubiese tenido algo cerca. Ya comenzaba a darle un tic nervioso en el ojo con todo eso.

Leon y Claire miraban sin entender el extraño comportamiento del muchacho, sabían que era raro ¿pero eso? Tal vez a eso se refería Sherry con lo de la extraña obsesión con las manzanas. Y hablando de ella… La muchachita rubia se acercó animada y sonriente hasta ellos para luego colgarse del brazo de Jake quien le dio una mirada un tanto molesta por haberle interrumpido.

—Jake, qué dices si…

—Lo siento, Sherry. Pero lo nuestro no funcionará, mi único amor son las manzanas.

Luego de hacer un gesto de desinterés a la rubia se alejó de ahí, mirando a la manzana con cara de enamorado. Los otros tres se quedaron con la boca abierta viéndolo alejarse; eso ninguno lo había visto venir.

Cupido ya no lo soportaba más; por una parte estaba Chris corriendo en todas direcciones intentando quitarse de encima a un enamorado Piers, en otra, Jill seguía en ese estado de depresión y a eso se le sumaba ahora Sherry que había comenzado a llorar. Eso sin mencionar que comenzaba a atardecer, el día ya estaba acabando y él aún no lograba flechar a la pelirroja. Esa ya era la gota que derramaba el vaso.

Cupido cogió sus flechas y comenzó a disparar como loco, sin importar a dónde tiraba y sin apuntar exactamente, solo disparaba mientras soltaba un grito de frustración y apretaba los ojos con fuerza. Cuando ya no quedaron flechas se detuvo jadeante y abrió los ojos. Abajo todos estaban quietos y los cientos de flechas que había lanzado comenzaron a desaparecer para transformarse en brillantes luces doradas y blanquecinas. El dios del amor se quedó a la espera de ver qué es lo que iba a suceder, lo más seguro era que luego de ese día le quitaran sus alas y lo volviesen un simple mortal. Pero cuando ya estaba planeando la explicación que tendría que dar, los chicos abajo comenzaron a reaccionar.

Piers, quien aún se mantenía colgado de la espalda de Chris, se soltó y ambos se miraron sin entender qué es lo que acababa de suceder. Jake miraba aún la manzana y extrañado sólo le dio un mordisco y siguió caminando, más atrás Sherry corría en su dirección de forma alegre para luego colgarse de su brazo cuando le dio alcance. Por algún extraño motivo parecía que su ataque de locura había logrado que las cosas volvieran a la normalidad e incluso parecía que habían terminado mejor que antes, al menos fue lo que concluyó tras ver que Chris había dejado su lugar frente a la parrilla y ahora hablaba amenamente con Jill. Esperanzado se volteó en dirección de Claire y Leon, pero estos parecían seguir tal cual estaban antes.

Suspiró decepcionado, tal vez ninguna de las flechas le había dado a la pelirroja, así que tendría que intentarlo de nuevo.

Estiró la mano hasta su aljaba mágica, por suerte las flechas habían comenzado a aparecer nuevamente. Tomó una y la apuntó en dirección a la muchacha de orbes turquesa, pero esta vez, antes de soltarla, se aseguró de que todos estuviesen lo suficientemente lejos para que ninguno se atravesara en su tiro otra vez, cuando estuvo seguro de que así era, la soltó, justo en el momento en que la chica mantenía la vista fija en el rubio mientras ambos hablaban. La flecha impactó de lleno en el pecho de la pelirroja para luego convertirse en miles de lucecitas doradas, Cupido empuñó una mano en gesto de victoria y dio un grito de celebración, ahora solo quedaba ver lo que sucedía. Pero cuando el brillo hubo desaparecido completamente, la pelirroja continuó la conversación como si nada hubiera pasado. Cupido miró confundido, sacudió la cabeza y se frotó los ojos. ¿Qué había pasado? Tras no ver ningún efecto tomó otra de las flechas y la disparó. Otro tiró perfecto y otra flecha sin resultado. Parpadeó un par de veces y vio cómo ambos se alejaban en dirección al resto del grupo. Acaso… ¿podía ser posible? ¿Claire Redfield ya estaba enamorada de alguien más?

Aún sin salir de su asombro y sin que consiguiera una respuesta a dicha interrogante, los gritos de todos lo devolvieron a la realidad. Al parecer, el trozo de carne que había caído dentro de las brasas avivó el fuego, y ahora la parrilla estaba en llamas mientras todos corrían buscando algo con qué apagarla.

* * *

Cupido se quedó mirando cómo los paramédicos atendían al grupo y les iban entregando mantas, mientras que los bomberos intentaban apagar la casa en llamas. Eso no había resultado mal, había resultado terrible, incluso había provocado un desastroso incendio por culpa de sus flechas. Aunque…

Prestó oído a la conversación que Chris y Jill mantenían, al parecer la chica le había ofrecido que se quedara en su casa el tiempo que fuese necesario y el castaño sin dudarlo aceptó. Tal vez algo había salido bien después de todo, pero… su chico problema...

Buscó con la mirada, él y Claire se encontraban sentados en la parte trasera de una de las ambulancias, ambos envueltos por mantas cafés y hablando sobre algo sin mirarse. Cupido suspiró con cansancio mientras volaba para acercarse a estos.

—Realmente había tenido San Valentines malos, pero este… Fue un desastre.

Comentó Leon con una sonrisa consiguiendo hacer reír a la pelirroja.

—Creo que todo lo que podía salir mal, salió mal.

Apoyó la joven también divertida. Leon le miraba, le gustaba verla sonreír, no sabía por qué, pero siempre había sido así. Por su parte, la chica solo miraba al suelo pensando en todo lo que había sucedido.

— ¿Qué hay de ti?

Soltó sin quitarle la mirada de encima. Claire se volteó hasta él sin entender.

— ¿Has tenido peores San Valentines?

Aclaró su pregunta anterior. La chica se rió un momento pero luego negó con la cabeza.

—La verdad, creo que este es el que más me ha gustado.

— ¿Ah, sí?

Ella asintió mientras Leon le miraba sonriente sin entender.

—Es la primera vez que no estoy sola en esta fecha…

Ambos se quedaron viendo en silencio cuando las risas finalmente cesaron. Cupido, quien les veía sentado desde el techo de la ambulancia, se enderezó un poco mirándolos con los ojos muy bien abiertos. ¿Acaso…?

Claire fue la que se decidió por acabar finalmente con el silencio y romper el contacto visual, girando el rostro levemente en dirección al piso.

—Además, me gustó la especial compañía que tuve este año.

— ¿Enserio?

Preguntó el rubio inclinando ligeramente la cabeza para buscar su mirada, la chica volteó permitiéndole aquello.

Cupido se puso de pie sorprendido, realmente no podía creer aquello.

—Sí, y creo que debería darte las gracias.

— ¿A mí? Pero, ¿por qué?

Preguntó riendo sin entender, la pelirroja dibujó una sonrisa de medio lado en su rostro y se acercó un poco.

—Por esto…

Y sin previo aviso le dio un pequeño beso en los labios.

Cupido desde su posición había visto aquello con asombro, pero se sorprendió aún más cuando vio aparecer una flecha dorada en el pecho de Leon, una que le atravesaba justo por el corazón y que poco a poco fue desapareciendo, convirtiéndose solo en un montón de luces celestes que con el paso de los segundos, se desvanecieron. Todo ese tiempo la chica había estado enamorada del agente; ahora entendía por qué sus flechas no habían funcionado. Al parecer ella era la pareja perfecta para el obstinado de Kennedy, por eso la flecha que había soltado aquella noche en Raccoon City por error, había perdido su efecto. Finalmente había enmendado el error de esa vez… bueno, más o menos, el punto importante era que ahora ya no tendría que preocuparse por Leon, podía ver que ya había encontrado a la persona precisa que necesitaba en su vida.

Claire se separó de él mientras este le miraba bastante confundido. La chica le sonrió y le guiñó un ojo de forma coqueta, como si aquello hubiese sido lo más normal del mundo. Cuando Leon finalmente reaccionó, le devolvió la sonrisa del mismo modo juguetón.

—Sí, tal vez este San Valentín no estuvo tan mal.

Y sin más se acercó a ella para ser él quien le besara esta vez.

Cupido sonrió satisfecho y al ver que su trabajo finalmente estaba terminado, emprendió su vuelo de regreso. Tal vez no había resultado tal y como lo planeó, tal vez ni siquiera funcionaron sus flechas, pero… ¿quién dijo que Cupido no se puede equivocar?

.

* * *

¿Demasiado loco? ¿Muy extraño? Sí, digamos que quise hacer algo bien loquillo y esto fue lo que resultó, incluso al principio Cupido aparecía borracho en un bar, pero luego me decidí por cambiar esa parte y poner lo que ustedes ya leyeron.

Todo lo escrito en este fic fue hecho solo con el propósito de divertir y divertirme, no era para ofender a nadie, solo intentaba sacarles una sonrisa.

Espero que les haya gustado y que hayan pasado un bonito San Valentín, aguardaré por sus comentarios porque saben que me encanta leerlos. Recuerden: comentar no mata a nadie, nadie se ha muerto por dejar un review. Estudios afirman que aquellos que comentan las historias que leen tienen una vida más larga y saludable, así que ya saben (?)

Me despido con un beso y un abrazo y nos estaremos leyendo. _Au revoir!_


End file.
